Angry Tsundere
by SweetCrazyYandereGirl
Summary: Onyx knows how to control Rin, Rin nosebleeds easily, Tsundere!Lui is Len's boyfriend whose butt hurts for some reason, and Len pushed his boyfriend out a second-floor window...Wait, what? Fluffy-ness of shounen-ai. Len X Tsundere!Len, slight suggestiveness(?) and minor OC interference. One Shot.


**Oh...screw it. I _suck_ at writing tsunderes. **

**I freaking _give up_ on this story...I'm on a deadline here, and I still haven't finished my first two-shot/first fanfiction on here anyhow.**

**...And I have like two more stories to get from my iPod, and about 9+ more requests to finish.**

**Plus, I was eating dinner earlier, and I kept biting the left side of my cheek, _hard_. **

**I think it's bleeding, but I can't tell with the slight throbbing and ice on my cheek.**

**Oh, and Pandora, if you _try_ to send to send me another request, and I'm not kidding, I will slap you.**

**Very hard.**

**(99.9& of you might not know who Pandora is, but just don't worry about it. Her username isn't Pandora though, I just call her that.)**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nuh-uh. Don't even try.**

* * *

"But Lui-!"

"No matter what you do or say, I'm still mad at you, Len!"

"...?" Rin glanced up at her brother and his boyfriend's voices.

"Onyx, did you-?" Rin turned her head to the black-haired girl sitting on the couch, but Onyx just merely shrugged, and kept typing in something on her laptop.

She was wearing a quilted red vest over a black spaghetti-strap tank top, a thigh-short pleated black skirt, long white, laced-converse boots, and black and red headphones around her neck. The gold eyes that looked startlingly like Rui Kagene's were matched with equally black hair.

Frowning a little, Rin turned back to the tv show she was watching.

"Lui-!"

"Be quiet!"

"But-"

"I said, be quiet!"

Rin raised an eyebrow, glancing up again, but Onyx didn't react.

"What in the world are you two arguing about now?" Rin yelled, not sure where the boys were.

Neither of them seemed to hear her.

"Did you know just how much that hurt?!" Lui snapped, his voice a bit...higher-pitched than usual in distress.

"I said I was sorry!" Len yelled, clearly not wanting to argue with Lui about it.

"Saying sorry doesn't make the pain to away."

"Then what, do you want me to kiss it better or something?"

"Wh-_NO!_ Why would I want you to kiss my-"

"Okay," Onyx's voice suddenly rang high and clear throughout the now-silent house.

She had closed her sliver laptop, and her yellow eyes were filled with slight annoyance.

"Lui, where the _hell_ did Len hurt you?"

"...My butt."

Rin gasped loudly and turned pink.

Onyx actually rose a eyebrow in amusement. "Excuse me?"

"Huh?"

"...Lui...That came out slightly-"

Onyx cut Len off abruptly. "Lui, the way you said it, made it sound like Len just screwed you."

Rin flushed even deeper at her bluntness.

"..."

"_Onyx!_" Len wailed from somewhere.

"...You...I-I-Me-Len-Screw...?!"

Onyx covered her ears.

"WH-WH-WHA-WHAT?! LEN DIDN'T-I...WE-WHAT?! LEN DIDN'T..."

Suddenly, there was small silence, and Rin thought she could hear some distant shuffling.

Then, very quietly, "What do you mean by 'Len just screwed you'?"

Onyx blinked blankly, while Rin just sighed, kinda expecting this.

"Well, basically, it means that it sounded like you were saying that Len f-"

Rin slammed her foot into Onyx's thigh.

"...Never mind. Either figure it out yourself, or have Len teach you."

"Stop it," she hissed, kicking her again, but harder.

"Alright, alright," Onyx said, sliding a few inches away from Rin.

"But Lui, what _did_ Len do to you anyway?"

"...He pushed me out of a window."

Onyx let out a flat, unamused, "What," while Rin yell-repeated what he said.

"HE PUSHED YOU OUT OF A WINDOW?!"

"Yeah, and it was on the second floor too," Lui seemed to grumble.

"I said I was sorry! I didn't even mean to push you in the first place anyway!"

"Then, why did you even do it?!"

Len didn't seem to answer, and there was a steady silence for a while.

Rin, who was waiting for a reply from Len, whispered, "What are they doing...?"

Onyx had a slightly sly look on her face.

"...Well, let's see."

She beckoned Rin to stand up and tip-toe down to the area where the front door was.

"Wait, wh-"

"Shh." Onyx hushed her.

As a they turned around the corner of the wall, Rin spotted some strawberry-blonde hair - Lui's.

"Hey, that's-"

"Shh." Onyx shushed her again, pulling her behind herself to stare at the pair.

Rin tried to peek over her head, (which actually wasn't that hard since Onyx was so short), and saw a sight that almost made her squeal.

Len was holding Lui's wrists in his hands, and leaning down slightly to kiss Lui's lips, bodies pressed together.

Both of their eyes were closed, especially Lui's, whose cheeks were turning pinker and pinker with each passing minute.

Rin let out a inaudible squeal when Lui let out a high-pitched squeak and pushed Len away slightly.

...or _try_ to push him away: Len was stronger.

"O-oh my...What's my brother think-"

Onyx abruptly jammed her elbow into Rin's stomach.

"Umph!"

Lui made a muffled sort of sound, and Len let him pull away this time.

"S-stop it! I don't want a-anyone to see u-us o-out in the o-open!"

"Oh really," Len tilted Lui's head back, smiling slyly.

"Are you sure it isn't because you're _embarrassed_?" he leaned forward and teasingly made a lunge for Lui's lips, stopping at the last second.

Lui's face burned.

"N-no-! T-that's n-not- I m-mean-"

"You're embarrassed," Len smiled charmingly, making Lui's heart beat faster.

"I-I-I-I...J-j-j-just..._Mmph_!"

Lui was pulled up a few inches off the ground this time, and weakly struggled to get down.

Back around the corner, Rin was blushing furiously and trying to hold back a nosebleed.

_Really, I never did get why those fangirls would nosebleed over such small things_, Onyx thought, crossing her arms, looking amused.

As Len pulled back once more, making Lui gasp for breath, Onyx stepped behind Rin, who didn't notice because she was distracted by the blonde boys.

_Hmm,_ Onyx went on her tiptoes and took aim.

_Thump._

Onyx stuck her arms out and caught a unconscious Rin.

_Hmph. And the Vocaloids usually complain about how uncontrollable Rin is,_ Onyx snorted.

_Ah, whatever_, Onyx shrugged, starting to drag Rin to the living room.

_Those two owe me for this, since Rin will yell at me later._

"Did you hear something?" Len asked blankly.

Lui squirmed. "T-told y-you! L-let g-go already!"

Len didn't let go, but glanced down at him.

"You said that you didn't want anyone to see us kissing out in the open, right?" he asked, cupping Lui's cheeks towards his face and leaning down.

"Y-y-yeah.."

"Then," Len grinned mischievously, and his eyes glinted. "how about we go into your room and have a little talk?"

It was impossible to turn pale and blush at the same time, but Lui somehow managed to pull it off.

"N-no! T-that's al-almost ev-"

"Do you, or do you not want me in your room?"

"...I..."

"Hmm?" Len teasingly asked, "What did you say?"

"...I-I want you to be in my room..."

"That's what I thought," Len smirked, whisking Lui into his arms, making him yelp.

"W-wah! W-w-wait a-a s-sec-"

Lui hung on for dear life as Len practically _teleported_ up to his room.

"_Eeek!_" Lui shrieked when he was thrown abruptly on the bed.

Swiftly, another taller body joined him on the bed, smiling at him lazily.

"Sorry if I hurt you Lui, but I just wanted to see your room."

"Mm," Lui grunted, cheeks still pink, and dizzy from being carried up so fast.

"Come on, you're not mad at me, are you?" Len asked, wrapping a arm around Lui's waist and pulled him up to his side.

"M-maybe..." Lui's cheeks grew slightly hotter as he could feel Len's warm breath on the back on his neck.

"Really?" Len breathed out, nuzzling his neck.

"Y-y-y-ye-yeah, wh-who wouldn't b-b-b-be?" Lui tried to sound mad, but his voice ended up cracking.

Len chuckled, making Lui shudder.

"No matter. Even if you're mad at me, I'll still love you."

Lui turned red. "W-what-"

"I love you," Len sighed into Lui's ear, pulling them up into a sitting position.

"I...a-ah..." Lui shuddered as another warm breath went down his neck.

"What was that?"

"...love you too...," Lui murmured quietly.

"What?"

"N-nothing! N-nothing at a-a-all!" Lui sputtered.

Len smiled slyly. "Did you just say you love me too?"

"I-I-I..."

Len chuckled cutely. "You love me."

"S-s-s-s-sh-sh-shut u-u-up."

"Love you too, my cute little angry tsundere."

* * *

**FINALLY DONE. But now I have a slight cramp in my back, my eyes are tired, and my neck...ouch.**

**Thus, I am now trying to half-ass my way through my requests/stories, but this is one of the few that I actually managed to finish...**

**But now I have to come up with a good summary and title...Ah, screw it.**

**Now I have to go take a crack at that Oliver X (boy) OC story Pandora wanted me to write. (SO BUSY!)**

**..And yet, I am so lazy. **

**That sort of combination is just me _asking_ for trouble.**


End file.
